


i see it in those eyes / you're so damn hypnotized

by apex__predator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminization, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mouth Kink, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Sadism, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, Whump, cigarette burns, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator
Summary: Percy wanted more of Damian's soft smiles, his gentle touches and compassionate looks.And wasn’t that a pathetic wish, an addictive anddangerouswish.  To want kids, to want laughter and joy and family photos.  To want a perfect picket fence life with someone like Damian.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	i see it in those eyes / you're so damn hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has heavy material, please refer to the tags.**  
>  If anything is mistagged/untagged, please let me know and I'll edit the tags.
> 
>  _DISCLAIMER:_ This is all fiction!! Illegal or aggressive behaviour modelled in this work is for fantasy purposes only and the author does not support abuse, gas-lighting, etc. IRL.
> 
> Title from You'll Be Fine by Palaye Royale.

Percy sits alone in the kitchen, humming as he fills out Friday’s crossword. Plates were spread out on the floral tablecloth, steaming vegetables and roasted meats. Percy smiled and fidgeted with his apron, mind wandering. Damian should be back from work any moment and Percy’s uncharacteristically excited.

Damian had been raving about this day for weeks. There was talk of a promotion, a lavish afterparty, drinks and banter and beautiful women. Damian had stressed that _‘there will be women' _, said with a provocative lilt to his voice.__

Many, many _beautiful women_ , with heavy chests and heavier makeup. High pitched giggles and a body that Percy could never offer Damian. 

__Percy felt a sudden pang of jealousy twist his stomach, but he quickly pushed it down._ _

__Today had already been a good day, he didn’t want to ruin it. The morning had been calm and domestic in a way that made Percy’s heart ache for more._ _

__More of Damian’s soft smiles, more gentle touches and compassionate looks. He felt almost normal, soft hands brushing stubble as Damian pecked him goodbye._ _

And wasn’t that a pathetic wish, an addictive and _dangerous_ thought. To want kids, to want laughter and joy and family photos. To want a perfect picket fence life with someone like Damian. 

__Bronze curls waved as Percy shook his head, dispelling the unnecessary thought. Today was going to be good, and he wouldn’t let his paranoia take over. The house had been meticulously cleaned, and the meals had been prepared with care and love. Despite Damian’s high standards, Percy was sure he had gotten everything perfect this time._ _

__Plus, Damian was sure to return home in a good mood. Percy had never gotten a promotion before but he knew it was a big deal._ _

__He melted into the table with a warm smile at the anticipation of more kind words and touches. He dully noted that he was being sappy, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Hope as pure and sweet as this was rare._ _

__He went back to his word search, patiently waiting for the melodious ring of the doorbell._ _

__Minutes pass, then half an hour, and soon Percy is staring at the clock and anxiety is setting into his shaking hands. He stares down at the pencil, trying to rationalize._ _

__Percy whispers to himself reassuringly, “calm down, I’m sure he’s just caught up at the party.”_ _

__At the party. With the women, and their red matte lipstick and their high heels and thigh-length skirts—_ _

_‘Stop it!’_ Percy raked clean cut nails up his arm, warm smooth snow white skin suddenly raising with angry red lines. His mind cleared with a jolt of pain and Percy leaned back on the chair, collecting himself. 

Wet amber eyes stared at the ceiling, lost and searching. Percy willed himself to take deep breathes, getting worked up about it wasn’t worth it. He tried to push away the mental image of Damian pressed up against an enticingly curvy woman, whispering sweet words into her ear. _His_ sweet words, and suddenly the gentle praise from that morning felt hollow. 

__Percy is shaking with contained despair when he hears a door swinging open. He immediately jerks upright, getting up hastily when he hears it slam shut._ _

__“Get out here, you useless bitch!” Damian’s voice booms through the house and Percy immediately slips into his persona. He scuttles to the living room, hands held carefully in front of him._ _

__Damian was an imposing man. He had nearly a foot on Percy, tall and thin but also surprisingly strong. He had scruffy stubble on his chin and a set of straight lined pearly white teeth. He looked absolutely sinful in his dishevelled suit, hair messy and eyebrows crinkled in distaste._ _

__Percy could smell the alcohol in the air. Damian brought with him the scents of the outside world, wet and nasty and cruel. They overpowered his normal nutmeg cinnamon flavour, a distinct and powerful cologne that would usually make Percy crinkle his nose._ _

__“Well, what the fuck are you just standing there for? Come help me.” Damian demanded, laying his feet out from him. He plops down on the bench near the door, groaning as Percy drops to his knees to carefully pull at Damian’s black dress shoes._ _

__“I-I thought today was the promotion, sir.” Percy stuttered, feeling brave. Damian’s head snapped down, making sharp eye contact with Percy. He had terrifying blue eyes, a colour that could be described as cornflower but more fittingly known to Percy as cyanide._ _

__“You don’t even have a fucking job, Percy. Even if I didn’t get the promotion, I’m still the one feeding your freeloading ass.” Percy wanted to point out that he did have a job and that was to care for Damian, but as soon as he opened his mouth the man flung his loosened shoe at Percy’s face using his ankle._ _

__It hit Percy square in the nose and he gave a small yip of indignation before shutting up. Damian seems to find the noise infuriating, his eyes flare up and he pulls himself to the kitchen._ _

__“D’you ever fucking clean this place?” Damian slurred, baring his teeth at the dining table._ _

__Percy sat back at his chair with a nervous shiver, trying not to look at Damian. He was worked up, but still, Percy believed that this might work._ _

__He knew Damian, maybe better than he knew himself. He knew Damian’s favourite foods and how to satisfy his unique palette. After being yelled at countless times, Percy’s sure he can’t mess this one up._ _

__Damian walks up to the whole roasted chicken on the table, easily shoving fingers inside the soft tender meat. Percy visibly cringes when he twists the digits. “It’s cold.”_ _

Percy muttered a soft _‘excuse me’_ , voice pitching up into a shrill surprised squeak when Damian yanks the tablecloth, sending plates careening onto the floor. The ceramic shatters against the tiles and Percy flinches when the man walks forward. 

“Excuse me? _Excuse me_? Is that all you can say? I’m the real idiot for underestimating how unbelievably stupid you can be.” Damian yells loudly, volume decreasing to a murderous hiss as he marches up to Percy. He grabs him by the hair, yanking the pliant boy onto the floor with minimal complaint. 

__“Do you think I’m incompetent Percy? Do you think anyone else would put up with a lazy useless boy who can’t even take care of his hardworking husband?” Percy bit his lip, sharply shaking his head side to side. The promotion had clearly not happened as expected._ _

__“Clean up your mess.” Damian barks loudly. He drags a chair across the floor, the high pitched screech made Percy’s headache spike. He sat down, legs bracketing the backboard as he stares down at Percy._ _

__Percy gulps, trying to collect himself. Things had not gone to plan, but maybe there was a way to fix this. If he listened and did what Damian wanted, he might be let off the hook._ _

__Trembling hands reach downwards towards a large piece of ceramic when Damian tuts. They freeze, a pair of wide rusted gold eyes chancing a quick glance up._ _

“Not with your hands. With your mouth.” Percy’s jaw fell open slightly, shock and fear clenching the hinge. What, pick up the pieces with his _teeth_? 

Damian quirked an eyebrow and gave him his signature pointed look that said _‘I’m not a patient man, Percy’_. 

__Percy took in a shaky breath and went down to clutch a piece in his mouth. This was fine, Damian was clearly just looking to humiliate him. Percy would do what he wants then let the man ride out the rest of his anger once he was safe upstairs._ _

__China clinked and scraped against itself as Percy went about biting and dropping all the larger pieces in a pile. The food that he had painstakingly cooked slid off with wet thuds and Percy’s eyes shut tight with humiliation._ _

__His hand slid forward and small pieces of chipped plate dug into his skin when he leant his weight down on shaky muscles. The shock of pain had him jolting backwards with a pitiful whimper, streaks of his blood staining the tiled floor. The colour was a stark red against all of the monotone beige and white and Damian hums, content in its artistic poetry. Percy watches him adjust his seating, hand surreptitiously slipping to his groin._ _

__Percy’s jaw is aching from the weight of the plates, and chips of stray ceramic keep falling in his mouth. But eventually all of the larger pieces are to the side, and he looks up pleadingly at Damian._ _

__“Now, tell me why you served me cold inedible shit?” Damian spat, each word hitting Percy like a blow. Percy swallowed in his dry throat, wincing as he wiped his bloody hands on rough denim._ _

__“Because I’m an incompetent leech,” Percy whispered, voice cracking halfway. The physical pain seemed secondary to the systematic humiliation Damian was subjecting him to._ _

__“Hmm... since you’re being such a good obedient dog, you can get the leftovers.” He pointed to a mass of mashed potatoes, gelatinous and chilled._ _

__Percy slowly moved downwards, planting his hands on either side of his head. Damian growled low and Percy quickly stretched them behind his back, fingers desperately clutching at each other for some sort of anchor against the ruthless waves of fear and humiliation._ _

__It didn’t taste bad, Percy cooked it with pride after all. But the texture was off after sitting on the table for so long, and with the way Percy’s throat constricted it felt like eating wet sand. Percy didn’t say anything, trying his best to bob his head and seem excited._ _

__If that had been it, Percy would have been fine. But as he reached the bottom of the pile, he realized that there were pieces of the plate underneath. He tried to lick it clean, but his tongue stung as the sharp edges cut into it._ _

__He moved to a chunk on the side, immediately whimpering as he closes his lips around it. There were shards inside, small pieces of chipped white that cut up his mouth and lips._ _

__He barely swallowed, crying out quietly as he opened his eyes. Blood and spit spilled in strings onto the plate, entire mouth stinging with nicks and cuts. His knew he should stop, that if he went any further he might pass out. But with the way Damian stared him down, Percy could do nothing else than duck his head back down._ _

__The taste wasn’t an issue anymore. His mouth was filled with creamy potato, teeth occasionally crunching on chipped ceramic. His eyesight was shaky, the sensitive skin of his inner mouth throbbing with lacerations. The sheer quantity of the blood made him quiver._ _

__“Good boy, so pretty for me,” Damian growled, and Percy felt a shiver run through him. Looking down he came to two realizations, the plate was clean, and he was undeniably rock hard. His crotch was tenting, tight washed out jeans gripping his bulge lewdly._ _

__“Go ahead, put on a show for me kitten,” Percy whined at the pet name, tugging at his belt. He was focused on his trembling hands, nearly missing the flick of a lighter as Damian lit a cigarette._ _

__Percy teased at his exposed waistband, sliding his legs apart sensually. His knee swept away broken plate and he sat up on his bent legs, thrusting his hips forward. Putting on a show for Damian was something that came easily for Percy._ _

__Harsh breaths filled the room as Percy pulled the skin tight pants down his pert ass, yanking the waistband down too. His dick bobbed in the air, tip wet and shiny._ _

__Soft hands ran up his thighs and Damian’s eyes become predatory watching Percy’s length twitch from the build up. Percy slowly wraps one hand around himself, letting out a relieved moan as he jerks himself clumsily._ _

__“Slow down,” Damian grunts around his cigarette. Percy looks up at him and watches Damian lean back against the counter. Percy can’t see his torso because of the chair, but he can see his muscled arm flex with movement._ _

__Percy forces his hand to slow down, other hand dropping down to roll his balls in his palm. He looks down with wide eyes, the blood on his hands smearing across his crotch. Percy knows it’s fucked up how much he enjoys it._ _

__Suddenly the chair thuds against the floor as Damian gets up in a blur of colour. He marches up to Percy, pulling him up by the collar._ _

__“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?” Damian pulls him closer, pushing their bodies together. Percy reflexively grabs onto Damian’s tense shoulder, staring back into his fiery eyes with terror. Damian spins Percy around, slamming him face first into a wall._ _

__Percy weakly clutches at the yellowed wallpaper, spreading his legs and pushing his ass out. He’s crushed beneath Damian, but he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to spare guilty stares at his failed dinner anymore._ _

__“You have no fucking clue what you do to me, Percy.” Percy has some sort of idea, feeling Damian’s cock slick and hard against his lower back. The man’s hips moved gently, sliding his hot wet dick up and down Percy’s feverish skin._ _

__Damian grabs Percy’s chin, yanking his face to the side. The lit tip of his cigarette glowed in warning._ _

__“God, look at that wrecked little mouth of yours.” Damian slid his thumb over Percy’s sore lips, slipping it into the edge of his mouth._ _

__Percy’s mouth was a mess of bright red. His excess saliva was thick and marbled with blood, heavy lines of drool leading to a point at his chin. Percy whined pathetically and pressed back against Damian’s twitching cock._ _

__Damian’s thumb smoothed across the tender skin on the insides of his mouth. Percy himself couldn’t feel the form of his own mouth, all he could feel was fervent throbbing and the harsh taste of copper._ _

__Percy’s urgent grinding seems to snap Damian out of it and he hunches over. His dick slides down to rest on top of Percy’s cheeks and his head drops onto his shoulder. Percy startles, limbs locking and shaking as Damian chuckled deep into his ear._ _

__“I think you deserve a little prize.” Damian smirked, blowing heavy breaths of cigarette smoke against the side of Percy’s face. The warm streams of dry air make Percy’s hair stand on end, and he inhales deeply. He slowly leans back against Damian’s encapsulating posture, wanting more of the harsh chemical scent._ _

__Damian stays true to his words, sliding his thumb out of his mouth. He grips Percy’s cock between his long fingers, swirling the spit-blood mixture across the tip._ _

__Percy leans his head back and groans loudly, blood rushing to his half hard cock at the teasing motions._ _

__Damian didn’t let up, dancing his fingers up and down the shaft. A small smirk slips onto his lips listening to Percy’s breath gradually break pattern._ _

__“Sir... please.” Percy’s panting now, not knowing whether to buck forwards or backwards. Damian’s cock is wetter now, sliding down in between Percy’s cheeks. It twitches at every needy noise, rubbing slick onto his hole as Damian grinds into him almost imperceptibly._ _

__Damian doesn’t respond, letting his other hand drift to Percy’s front from where it was holding his waist. His fingers dragged across Percy’s milky white skin, soft and warm under rough fingertips. He rubbed his perky nipples, dragging a breathless groan from the boy. He grabs one between his fingers, alternating between rolling the bud and rubbing Percy’s cock right underneath the sensitive crown._ _

__Percy lets out a grunt, followed by a litany of whimpers. He can barely breathe, the heavy cigarette smoke settling in the air. He feels lightheaded, though the floating feeling was not unpleasant. His eyes and mouth are slack, dripping strings of bloody saliva onto his shoulder._ _

__“I like you like this... so fucking pathetic,” Damian growls, both hands suddenly grabbing Percy’s waist. His grip is iron tight as he holds Percy in place._ _

__Damian rears back, then grinds down on Percy’s ass languidly. Every rolling motion has Damian’s cock roughly rubbing against the puckered skin of Percy’s sensitive hole. Percy whined, bending his back in a show of surprising flexibility. He panted loudly, cock hanging heavy where it twitched between his legs as his hole got wet with whatever lube Damian was slicked with._ _

__“Greedy little hole needs to be filled, right baby? Acting like a damn dog for daddy’s cock.” Damian is groaning filthy words into Percy’s ear, harsh inflections forced out around the filter of his cigarette._ _

__Percy‘s head rolls to the side as Damian’s hand reaches down to squeeze his throbbing cock. The motion is nearly painful as Damian slides a slick and tight fist down Percy’s length. He takes a moment to tease the slit, softly rubbing it with the rough skin of his thumb. Percy gasps wetly, asshole fluttering at the anticipation of that heavy weight leaning against it forcing itself inside of him._ _

__Percy vaguely notes that the air is thinner, the hazy cloud of nicotine and dry chemical has dissipated. He doesn’t think much about it until he sees Damian reach for the filter of his unfinished cigarette._ _

__A steady hand comes forward, tip of the yellow filter blazing red hot. Damian’s breath increases steadily, short staccato bursts giving away his excitement._ _

__Percy watches Damian’s movements carefully, softly panting. The noises are quiet, encounter suddenly charged with a dangerous apprehension. Damian takes his time, nudging the tip nestled between his middle and pointer finger against Percy’s lips._ _

__Lips torn and bloody, Percy struggles to open his mouth. His jaw twitches at the painful stretch of his cuts as he parts his lips. The dry paper easily slips inside the small opening, soaking up the strings of blood. Red grapples mesmerizingly across the surface as Percy takes a shaky inhale._ _

__Desert dry smoke floods his parched throat, burning at the soft flesh. The foul stale taste mingles in Percy’s mouth with the iron-tinged blood, body reacting before he can even register the sensations._ _

__He coughs uncontrollably, chest stuttering with the effort of taking in fresh air. He snaps backwards, pushing against Damian’s broad torso. The man tuts disapprovingly, tongue clicks barely audible over Percy’s aggressive wheezing._ _

__Percy’s back arches slightly. He unintentionally pushes his ass back against the cock sandwiched between his cheeks. Cold fear grips him as Damian pulls him back, slotting his front against Percy’s back like perfect puzzle pieces._ _

__Percy watches with bated breath as Damiam slides a hand around his twitching cock, gently easing open his slit. He plays with the small hole, stretching the sensitive skin until he can toy with it._ _

__“That was disappointing, Percy. I know you could have handled that.” Damian speaks in a chastising voice over Percy’s quiet whimpers. Percy goes bug eyed as Damian’s hands drop to his waist._ _

__“N-no, please!” He gurgles in a panicked voice, mangled and aching lips struggling to form the syllables. Damian seems excited by the panicked words, a stifled satisfied moan punching his throat._ _

__Damian’s previous enclosing stature had been bad enough, but now Percy feels as if he’s being suffocated. His chest tightens with the effort of breathing, entire body tense as he stares down at the faint glow of fading embers dangerously close to his skin._ _

__“You’re in no place to be bargaining, Percy. You had your fun, it’s my turn now.” Damian’s words sounded deathly serious, but a small smirk slid onto the edges of his lips. Percy swears the man is inching closer, trapping him in his arms._ _

__Damian’s hands, now quivering slightly, pulled at the tip of Percy’s dick with two fingers. Percy was still half hard, body helplessly aroused from adrenaline despite the fear twisting his intestines. Damian pulled back the soft skin around the slit with his thumb and forefinger as he brought his other hand closer._ _

__Percy thrashed wildly, body twisting uselessly underneath Damian. Meaningless panicked begging shot from his lips, words laced with lethargy as the pain from his mouth made the sentences dull and heavy._ _

__Damian ignores him, slowly bringing the remnants of the red hot cigarette to Percy’s cock. The bloodstained tip mockingly stares back at Percy as the fading embers meet skin._ _

__The noise that tears from Percy’s throat is visceral and unimaginable, broken yet ear-splitting all at once._ _

__Damian chuckles over the soul gutting screams, holding Percy’s spasming body with one strong arm around his stomach. He pushes the small piece of cigarette firmly down against the soft sizzling skin of Percy’s cock hole, triggering a new round of loud screeching._ _

__Percy tries to beg or curse Damian, but his voice comes out in rasping breaths. His head is spinning from the white hot pain. The smell of singed skin was enough to make him sick if the nicotine hadn’t already._ _

__Body thoroughly worn out, Percy finally lets himself slump back against Damian’s possessive grip. His muscles jump and spasm with the aftershocks of the burn, a haze of dulled pain wrapping around Percy’s exhausted limbs._ _

__With an uncomfortable grimace, Percy looks down to see his dick flagging at his thighs. Though the foreskin had begun to creep over the head, he wasn’t nearly as disinterested as he should’ve been._ _

__“You did so well Percy. Looked fucking irresistible.” Damian’s hand settled on his chest and Percy felt like those fingers had somehow surrounded his heart like vines and squeezed. Bones weary and muscles stressed, he ignored the sick fear churning his insides and rubbed his cheek affectionately against the rough material of Damian’s dress shirt._ _

__“That’s it, baby, just calm down.” Damian‘s hands roam Percy’s body, rubbing soothingly. Percy’s muscles tense in terror, feeling as if those broad hands were everywhere, tainting him from inside out._ _

__Eventually Damian’s hands slide onto Percy’s asscheeks, slowly kneading them. His cock stayed slotted between the two, flush against feverish skin. Percy whimpered, head spinning from the uncomfortable pleasure muddling with his fear._ _

__Damian holds Percy open, finally grabbing his cock and nudging it against the hole. He pushes in, far too slick and wet for his own liking, but Percy was grateful for the small mercy._ _

__“Tight as the day I met you, Perce.” Damian hummed, reaching around to rub Percy’s flat stomach. His hand starts to gently knead, other hand going down to lift up Percy’s half hard cock._ _

__Percy had gone slack, body barely supporting his own weight. He doesn’t have much say in the matter when he feels his bladder being slowly massaged, cock warm and heavy in Damian’s hand._ _

__A heavy stream of piss forces itself out of Percy’s dickhead, taking with it the remnants of cigarette ash. A small whine comes from a shivering Percy as the acidic piss splashes against the burn. His cock slides wet in Damian’s hand, nearly fully soft from the abuse._ _

__“Well, this won’t do.” Damian tuts, planting a soft kiss on Percy’s cheek. The redhead sniffles pitifully, wanting nothing more than to crawl to his room and sleep forever._ _

__Damian has about half of his cock buried inside of Percy, slow pushing giving away to an animalistic need. His hips jerk forward, forcing more of his length inside. Percy has half the mind to complain, but his throat is far beyond the point of forming words._ _

__Percy can’t deny the satisfaction he felt when Damian’s hips finally press against his ass. He knows the rough texture of Damian’s dress pants rubbing against his asscheeks is going to cause friction burn, but he stops caring when Damian pulls back and slams into him with two fluid motions._ _

__A torn whimper comes from Percy as Damian repeats the action, rim catching on the tip of Damian’s cock._ _

__“Look, you’re all excited again,” Damian says breathlessly, grabbing Percy’s cock again. It’s perking up and Damian gently pulls at the expanding flesh. A few drops of piss splash from the tip and Percy groans in pain as Damian’s wandering fingers toy with the burnt skin at the head._ _

__“Put your hands on the wall,” Damian instructed, nudging Percy’s legs open wider. Percy’s voice hitches as he leans his forearms against the wall, hole stuffed with Damian’s cock. Despite the pain and the panic, posing like this for Damian has always made Percy feel uncontrollably turned on._ _

__Percy’s fingers clutch into a tight fist as the breath is fucked out of him. Damian’s cock is slicked but Percy’s hole is tight and every thrust sends a delicious rasp of friction as his hole resists the intrusion. He feels so full, mouth open in mindless indulgence._ _

__Damian’s hand sneaks around to grab Percy’s cock, fingers easily sliding over the wet length. His grip is solid, pumping with gentle but firm strokes. He stops short of the stinging burn at the tip, clearly trying to get Percy to the edge._ _

__“‘M close,” Damian confirms, thrusts sloppy and ill timed. Percy’s head is swimming, eyes half-closed as his mouth hangs open. Occasional hiccups and jerks wrack his body and Damian smooths one hand over his warm sweat slick skin._ _

__Grabbing Percy’s jutting hip with one hand, Damian’s jerking motions jump as he slots his hips against Percy at an odd angle. A drawn out groan jolts Percy awake, along with a sudden flush of cum filling him._ _

__Percy’s cock twitches twice with an orgasm, the boy’s body curls in on itself from the overwhelming flood of pleasure. The release leaves him wet and panting, still full of Damian’s softening dick._ _

__As if on cue, Damian pulls out with a squelch. Cum drips from Percy’s hole, muscle flexing as it acclimates to the sudden loss. It runs in sticky rivulets down his thighs._ _

__His stomach cramps and Percy’s body shakes with the effort of holding back tears. Despite all that happened, the idea of appearing weak or pathetic in front of Damian was something he’d always avoid._ _

__Damian notices, he smirks as he yanks Percy’s face to the side. The action seems to break something in him and Percy feels his chest stutter as tears burst from his eyes._ _

__His limbs go slack, salty tears flooding down his face, lip tight between his lips as the shame overtakes him._ _

__“Pretty face like yours shouldn’t be crying.” Damian purrs, tongue darting out to lick a suggestive stripe up Percy’s wet cheek. Percy’s cries increase two fold, entire body shaking with the pain and disappointment he’s been long hiding from Damian._ _

__Damian’s mouth slips to kiss Percy’s lips softly. He pulls back, smears of red decorating his lips. Percy sniffles quietly before moving forward, reciprocating with his own gentle kiss._ _

__“You’d look pretty in lipstick.” Damian hums, voice sleepy as he swipes up the bloody saliva drying on his chin._ _

__Suddenly Damian’s arms come around Percy in a soul crushing hug, head resting on messy curls. Percy goes willingly, pounding heartbeat slowing to match Damian’s, strong and steady against his head._ _

__“I love you.” Damian murmurs unprompted, hands moving across Percy’s skin with uncharacteristic fondness. The mood had settled and all of the jarring sexual tension had given away to soft tenderness. Percy smiles sadly, sliding his fingers to link with Damian’s. He knows it’s only temporary, but it’s less painful to pretend it wasn’t._ _

__Standing there in Damian’s arms, Percy can’t help but be hopeful. He wanted more, so much more, a movie perfect life with the man he loved the most. But with Damian’s smile pressing against his hair and his strong fingers rubbing circles against his wrist, Percy decides that maybe whatever it is that they have could be enough for him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments w/ thoughts or personal interpretation are always greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot <3


End file.
